1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burner for a combustion chamber that performs combustion by rapidly mixing fuel and an oxidizing agent such as air, and to a combustion method thereof.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-080881, filed Mar. 23, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there have been growing demands to reduce the concentration of nitrogen oxide (NOx) in the combustion exhaust of gas turbines and the like for the sake of environmental protection. In order to satisfactorily mix fuel and an oxidizing agent such as air, there has been proposed a burner having a cylindrical mixing portion in which fuel in a spray form and air for combustion, which is introduced from tangential to the cross section of the mixing portion, are introduced to generate a turbulent state by forming a strong swirling flow (refer, for example to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-76989). This burner for combustion realizes a reduction in NOx by rapidly mixing the fuel and air for combustion.